


Everlong

by AllTheWayMae



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: (because reasons), Blow Jobs, Brothels, But. Like. He is, Carrilllo is no longer married, Dry Humping, F/M, He just needs patience, He's not sure he's good at this, It's been a while, Javier Pena is a good bro, Pena getting Carrillo laid the quickest way he knows how, Sex Work, Smut, Some feels, Some kissing, Wrap it up with a smoke, chatting, clitoral stimulation, money for sex, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheWayMae/pseuds/AllTheWayMae
Summary: “Peña is under the impression I’ve waited much too long...”“So here you are?"“Here I am… ...I usually trust his judgement…”“...but not now?”She doesn't sound offended.“I’m not sure,” he side-eyes her and then gazes into his amber drink again..(Or the one where Javier is positive his friend needs laid, and Carrillo is much more tentative than the American agent)
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/OFC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from, ya'll?  
> Wrote, edited, and posted in a binge. Clearly I've been re-watching 'Narcos' and I can't control my brain. 
> 
> Definitely just a one-shot for now as none of this was planned.

* * *

Horacio doesn’t know how to feel about where he is. In this house that is not a simple house.

It smells a little of cigarettes and a lot like perfume. Everything is low-lit and there are too many shadows. Though he knows there shouldn’t be anything of worry hiding in the shadows of a place like this, he can’t help but want to shine a light on everything. 

To be sure.Just to check. 

And then again, he’s not sure he wants to shine a light on himself here at all. 

He has never been. But  Peña has, and the American has assured him that all is well here. Great, even, he had said. 

“Great,” he murmurs to himself as he looks around. 

“What’s that?”  Peña stops craning his neck neck to turn back to Horacio. 

“Nothing...” 

He meets the other mans gaze only briefly and then returns to scanning each inch of the space visible from the brothel’s entryway. 

“It’s all good,” the agent slaps him on the back and nods forward into the building. 

He knows a signal when he sees it and so follows the other man dutifully inside. They skip the stairs and head down the hall like he knows exactly where he’s going. Horacio has heard the rumors and so is decidedly not surprised. Hell, they aren’t just rumors, are they? The man doesn’t hide his extracurricular activities.

_‘Everybody works for somebody_ ,’ he likes to say. 

And Horacio supposes that this is true. Sometimes wonders where he would have ended up if he hadn’t dove head-first into the military and let them whip him into shape. 

Plus, he's joined his friend to venture here, hasn't he? He doesn't _not_ want what's being offered here, but...

“Bianca!”  Peña paints a roguish smirk onto his face when a curvy woman in a tiny green dress steps into the hall. 

Her eyes alight when she spots him, and the glee looks genuine. And Horacio should know - _he’s good at reading people_. Perhaps  Peña’s reputation is actually well-earned. 

“Surprise surprise,” she saunters over, hips swaying in an exaggerated but not unappealing fashion. 

Peña lifts an arm and this _Bianca_ tucks herself right up against him. Slides a brazen hand low over his abdomen even as she brings her eyes to Horacio and looks him up and down with a dark leer. 

“And you brought a friend…” she curls a thin, manicured eyebrow up high. “You’ve never brought a friend before.I didn’t know you liked to share..” 

Horacio’s spine straightens and his jaw clenches down tight. Maybe this _isn’t_ such a good idea. Because no. That hadn’t been on the menu that  Peña ’s been going on and on about, and he has no desire to ...well. 

He can always go and take a taxi back to his hotel. 

But, _thank Jesus_ ,  Peña is laughing. He’s jostling Bianca’s shoulder and assuring her that’s not what they’re here for. They’ll take separate girls. To Horacio’s chargrin _\- maybe?_ \- he explains to the woman that his friend is new. Needs to be _taken care of_. 

Luckily the woman’s smile remains pleasant. Her eyes soft. Dare he say understanding? 

This isn’t a first, surely. 

“I’ll get Lucia…”

“Lucia?”  Peña sounds curious and Horacio finds that he likes the idea that the agent might not know this woman. 

He hadn’t even thought of that until now. Not deeply, anyway. 

“Mmm,” Biana nods and peels herself away from  Peña .. “She’s sortta new, too, but she’s a friend.She’ll take real nice care of you … ...go get cozy at the bar”

She winks and struts away, her hips again swaying for their benefit. 

Peña nudges his arm as if to say _‘See? What did I tell you?’_

But, as usual, he’s not willing to commit to one opinion or another until he’s gathered all the evidence. Sees everything there is to see. 

What would have been a simple sitting room in an average home has been made into a small, dim bar. There is a full selection of alcohol behind the scantily-clad bartender and plush arm chairs and small couches spread around the area. The windows are heavily curtained and everything is dark material and muted light. 

More shadows.All of which the militant man scrutinizes. 

He lets  Peña order whiskey for each of them. Doesn’t bat an eye when the other man glances a second look to him. 

“...go ahead and make those doubles.” 

_Yes_. Go ahead and do that. 

Peña happily watches the woman as she grabs glasses to start pouring. Meanwhile, Horacio is content to continue clocking everyone in the room and rate whether anyone could be a possible threat to him. 

-

“...you’re his first, Javi says,” Bianca explains on as she guides Lucia down the stairs. 

She has heard of this _Javi_ before, and not only from Biance. She has never met the man and she assumes it’s because some of the girls keep an eye out for him. She hasn’t exactly been hearing complaints, after all. 

“Beautiful though….no?” hand in hand, she leads Lucia into the bar and points a painted fingernail to the bar. “That’s Javier,” she gestures to the man whose back is facing them. “And his friend.” 

That isn’t exactly the word Lucia would use for him, but she can see what her friend means given the sloping angles of the man’s face. 

She’s interrupted in her appraisal of him when the man in question snaps his gaze to them. Spots them a breath after they’ve appeared since Bianca isn’t being subtle. 

Well. It isn’t exactly a subtle place, anyway. So no harm done. 

Javier greets them first once he follows his friend’s gaze. He’s jovial and as overt as Biance, looking Lucia up and down even as he pulls the other woman between his legs.   
“Lucia. This is my friend, Carillo,” he peels one of his fingers off of his whiskey glass to point it at the other male. 

“Pleasure,” her smile is more demure than Bianca’s leering and touching. 

It seems right given that this Carillo - _though Bianca had called him Horacio_ \- is quieter, as well. He merely nods his hello. He studies her, but unlike his friend he does so with a flickering gaze like he’s not positive he should be looking down the low ‘V’ neckline of her short, silk robe. Lucia sidles close, but she drapes her arm onto the back of his barstool rather than his body for now. 

“What can we get you ladies?” Javier is offering for the both of them. 

Almost as soon as they all have fresh drinks, Javier and Bianca are getting downright handsy. Once again, Carrillo doesn’t seem sure whether he is supposed to be looking of if he ought to pretend he doesn’t notice. 

“Would you like to go?” Lucia offers him an out. 

He has come here with his friend, which suggests he finds the other man safe so they _can_ stay. However, he seems torn about the company just now.

He meets her gaze and then glances at his glass. 

“Drinks are welcome”

He sighs. Scans the room once. Then he ticks his chin into a nod. 

“Good,” she slips her hand into his free one and steps away. 

He doesn’t resist but follows easily. Unfolds himself to stand and is taller than she’d thought. Tall and broad.Straight-backed and strong despite still exuding an air of not being _quite_ happy to be here. 

They can improve that. 

“Hey,” Javier spins some of his attention from Bianca and grabs Lucia by her silk-clad elbow. “Take care of him, yeah?” 

“ Peña ,” the other man finally speaks in a light warning. 

“And it’s on me,” the mustached man goes on, apparently unconcerned with his friend’s annoyance. “I’ll pay Bianca double, yeah? After? You’re friends…”

“ _Peña_ ,” Carrillo repeats with a little more insistence. 

“Relax,” the American drawls. “You’ll love it…” 

“I’ll see you after, then,” Biaca winks and tucks some of Lucia’s dark hair behind her ear. 

Lucia winks back to let her friend know all is well with the arrangement. 

In the next moment, Bianca is drawing Javier’s attention back to her and the other two can finish their exit. 

“Come on,” she gives the wide hand in hers a small squeeze and continues walking so he’ll follow. “It’ll be more comfortable on our own, huh?” 

“I’m sure…” 

He’s still talking, and actually to her this time, so it’s an improvement in her book. 

She leads him up the carpeted stairs and down the dim, narrow hallway. There are several doors along the way, and when they pass one hiding a particularly loud couple Carrillo can’t help but eye it on the way past. Lucia grins and chooses not to comment. He shouldn’t feel bad about being a bit out of his depth. 

“Here we are,” she twists open her door near the end of the hall and enters first before gesturing him in. “You can get comfortable wherever you like…” 

It isn’t a huge room, but he does have options. There’s a vanity, a sizable bed, and a thin couch. A bathroom, too, if he has a particular vision in mind

She shuts and bolts the door, and whens he turns back to the room she finds him making his way to the couch. She finds she’s not surprised by that and is pleased with the fact that her perception of him is right on for the moment. 

He sits and continues to scan the room for details, eyes popping back to her every few seconds. 

“Do you like music?” 

“...sure,” he lets his gaze stay on her for a little longer while he answers and then continues canvasing the place. 

She can’t help but feel like he’s trying to get a read on _her_ from the room and has to wonder if he knows it’s not actually hers. That the rooms are mostly generic and she’s just borrowing this for the night. 

But she doesn’t get into the minutia of how the place is run. She leaves him to his surveillance and strolls toward the vanity to turn the radio to the first station that comes in clearly. Leaves it low so that it just fills in space in the background but doesn’t completely rule the room. 

Carrillo is sipping his drink when she glances back, so she takes another couple moments to step out of her heels and set them aside. She doesn’t get the impression he needs the showiness of this experience. She does loosen the tie on her robe before snatching up her drink again and padding back to him barefooted. 

“Are you comfortable?” his shoulders are still rigid, but she can’t decide if that’s just the way he is. 

“Yes,” he says confidently, through the way he looks at her and then away again as she sits down is suggestive of incomplete bravado. 

“Would you like a massage?” she offers, ever accommodating. “That might help.” 

“I’m fine,” he insists, “but I do need to know…” he turns to her in a sudden business-like way. 

And she feels ready for that. Maybe he needs to ask about money, despite his friends assurances he’ll pay. Or he wants to know what the rules are.Or if there’s no rules.Or how to get started. Or any other of a dozen things he hadn’t want to ask his friend that feels just _a bit_ safer now. 

“Mmhmm” she encourages him and twists towards him on the cushion she’s occupying. 

“Are you here …” he only hesitates for a beat, “because you want to be?” 

Okay so maybe she hadn’t been ready for _that_. 

“…” 

“I know I’m probably not supposed to ask,” he holds his glass in two steady hands and continues to stare levelly at her. Still business-like. 

“No, um ...I’ve just never been asked that before,” and she’s not sure how she feels about that, now, to be honest. “But I’m ...here by choice.” 

_Want_ might be a strong word. Not that he seems to be after semantics. More like intent. 

He nods and takes another longer sip. 

“Can I ask what that choice is?” he goes on for whatever reason makes him curious. 

It’s truly none of his business. But the novelty of him even asking spurs her through with the conversation. Besides, he’ll probably think half of what she says is a lie, just like the name she uses here. 

“My son needed some medical procedures ...surgery. When I got behind in paying Bianca invited me here - I’ve known her since we were kids,” she explains her trust for the other woman. “She knew my day job wasn’t cutting it…” 

“And what’s your day job?” 

“I ...it’s morbid” she warns

He has her attention with that - _not a traditional segue in a place like this_.His thick, raised eyebrow tells her as much, but he doesn’t seem put-off.

“I’m an autopsy technician at the city morgue…” 

And _why_ she’s telling him the truth is siilly. There are so many sexier jobs she could have named to keep the night going. But, again. This isn’t exactly a conversation she’s had in here before. Most people talk about themselves. It’s interesting. 

He chuckles. Not at her, really, but in surprise. 

“That’s ...a far cry from here.” 

“Right?” she grins, too. “This just... seemed like the quickest way ...this or drugs, I guess. But that scared me more.” 

He nods and his brows twitch again. 

“Good answer ...I work with the military” 

“Saving Bogota from the sicarios,” she admires even if he’s lying, though so far it fits. “That explains this,” she smooths a hand up his arm to rub over his straight shoulders. 

A smirk flirts with his lips and he glances down at his drink for distraction. Almost shy but too confident for it to be that _exactly_. 

“....can I ask _you_ a question, Sr. Carrillo?” 

“Mmm,” he nods. Sips. “Fair is fair…”

“... ...are you a married man?” 

His chin ticks towards her quick and smooth. Like lightening. 

“It’s fine if you are,” she hurries. “I see the tan line and… ...well, you seem talkative. And nervous. I just wanted to promise everything in here ...is just us.It’s secret.” 

“I see…” he removes one hand from his glass and his thumb twitches like it wants to rub over the ring that is no longer there. The one that had left the discolored line on his ring finger.“I was married. I’m recently … ... _not_.” 

His face is pinched again when he looks at her, and she misses the smirk. 

“I’m sorry”

He shakes his head a little. Twitches his chin like he wants to say it’s for the best. And maybe it is; she doesn’t need details. But there’s something disappointed in him, too. 

“ Peña is under the impression I’ve waited much too long...” 

“So here you are,” Lucua twists a little further and shifts to tuck her feet up onto the couch and pull her knees up in front of her. 

She’s not in his lap, but she’s close. There if he wants and with plenty of her bare legs on display. But there’s a little wall between them now, too, in case he wants that instead.

“Here I am… ...I usually trust his judgement…” 

“...but not now?” 

She’s not offended. 

“I’m not sure,” he side-eyes her and then gazes into his amber drink again. 

“That’s okay ...you’d probably be surprised that quite a few people come here and never actually have sex…” 

He just kind of eyes her for that, and it’s hard to tell if he doesn’t believe her or if he’s some measure of offended. That now he thinks she doesn’t believe he can follow-through.

  
“I don’t mean we can’t or won’t …” she smooths a hand over his shoulder again since he’d seemed agreeable to that. She watches the progression of her fingers over the snug material of his shirt before looking back to meet his now-focused gaze. “Just that it’s up to you.” 

He wets his lips. Keeps them parted like he wants to comment, only he closes them again before he can.

He watches her a few moments longer and then distracts himself with his glass again. He swirls what’s left at the bottom of it, now. Another sip - _two if he’s judicious_ \- and he won’t have that as a viable escape any longer. 

“Would you like me to get you another?” 

He nods. Throws the rest back and hands her the glass. Then he’s fishing straight into his pocket for a faded black wallet so he can thumb out a couple bills for her to take, too. 

“Feel free to get another one for yourself...”

“Maybe I will”

She might need it. Sometimes she does even for the talking. Depending on what the person wants to say, it can feel even more personal than sex.Again, depending on the person ...it can be a hard conversation. 

She is only a tiny bit surprised that he’s still there when she returns for, though he doesn’t seem committed to being here, he also doesn’t seem like he would dip out on his friend without a word. 

His head comes up sharp when she enters but otherwise it doesn’t look like he’s moved. Maybe he’d stayed there contemplating all of his choices.Or, more likely, his intentions. 

“ Peña was gone?” 

_Ah_. Or he’d gotten worried for his friend to find out he wasn’t balls-deep in pussy yet. 

“Oh yeah,” she smirks. 

He grins a little, too, and his eyes even roam the cleavage that’s only _just_ covered by her robe and the lace panties below that. The lascivious illusion to his friend had clearly churned his mind in a particular direction….but he looks away quickly and then focuses only on her hand when she reaches him and passes over the drink. 

“Would you ...like me to put on a shirt on?” she offers, for the furtive move begs to be comforted. 

He quirks his head thoughtfully at that. 

“Could you?”

“Uh-huh” she smiles wide, pleased to find something that will ease his mind a bit and goes back to her vanity to pull a drawer open and rifled through her bag. 

She mostly only brings _certain kinds_ of clothes here, but it’s not all silk and lingerie. When she straightens up she shrugs the robe off and can’t help glancing across the bed to see if he’s watching. 

He is, in fact, drinking in her profile, though he looks away when he’s caught watching the very thing he’s asked to be covered. 

“It’s alright,” she chuckles. “Sort of why we’re here…” 

That said, she shrugs on the butchered Universidad Nacional t-shirt. It had been chopped into a crop top the previous summer and she’d cut the neck out so it hangs _just so_. Not par for the course here, but not a school marm, either. 

“Pants, too?” she checks over her shoulder. 

He shakes his head. 

Hmm. An ass man, then? Or legs? 

But by the time she reaches the couch again she thinks it’s just that he can hold her gaze easier, now, because he does so as she crosses the room and picks her own drink back up for a sip. 

“Better?” 

He nods slowly and returns a fraction of her smile. 

“...then where would you like me to sit?” he seems to be doing well with direct questions. 

Clear options. Yes and no.This or that.Here or there. 

She briefly wonders whether he’d do even better with _orders_ now that he’s mentioned the military. If he wants to be _told_ what to do here.  But that’s a leap she’s not confident enough to take given how spectacularly it could backfire. 

Questions. Options. They’ll stick with that. It’s much safer. 

He hesitates, and that’s fair. It isn’t a simple yes-or-no this time. But after a moment or two he wets his lips again and curls an arm over the back of the couch to indicate the space next to him. 

She sinks into the hollow he creates, flush to his side this time though she’s turned to keep an eye on his face. It doesn’t flinch, but he continues to watch her. His arm stays where it is to keep the space open for her, though he doesn’t move it closer to touch her.

“Alright?” 

He nods and doesn’t escape to his drink right away this time, so she believes him. 

“... ...I’m very out of practice.” 

She doesn’t bother reminding him that he doesn’t actually have to work for it. Doesn’t need pick-up lines or to read signals. That’s her gig for this night, as it turns out. It’s clear it’s not natural to him. 

“Where would you prefer to meet someone?” she plays along. 

He huffs through his nose again and does take a drink, then. 

“I wouldn’t know where to start”

“No?” 

“My job doesn’t ...well, I rarely meet anyone in a casual way”

“I imagine…” 

“Mmm…” 

It’s turned a bit dark, she can tell. Scrambles for a fix. 

“Nothing outside of work? Sports? Bars? ...dance clubs? You said you like music…” 

“No I’m a horrible dancer,” he does that huff-but-not-quite-a-snort thing again. “No, Javi’s a good dancer…” 

“ Peña?” 

“Mhmm...finds women everywhere he goes…” 

“Well ...we turn up in a lot of places,” she teases and pats his leg to see how it’s received. 

The muscle under her hand jumps and she retreats slowly, still smiling at her jab. 

“Yeah,” there’s still a grin dangling around his lips. “I was good at it when I was young...” he points a finger at her top. 

“You went?” she glances at the college crest, too.

  
“Mm,” he rocks his head in a nod. “Then straight for the military”

“...and then nothing was casual anymore”

“Yeah”

There’s probably a lot to that, but she just watches him throw back a larger portion of his drink than he has been thus far. Breaking his stride, and she can’t pinpoint what she thinks the reason for that is yet. 

So she takes the few steps back in the conversation to college, a clearly lighter time. Where did he go? What did he do? With whom? Where did he find girls back then? 

He speaks easily, though never in detail. She’s a little concerned she’ll accidentally herself upon the topic of his wife, but either she wasn’t a part of this time in his life or he crops her out. 

In either case, Lucia wheedles out enough positive topics that his smirk makes some more lingering appearances. The lasting mood draws her hand back to his leg - _lightly at first, then firmer and slowly higher_. 

Until his eyes slam shut and his hand does come off the couch to grab the back of her neck.  Too much, maybe. Too far.Perhaps she’s found the boundary. 

But he doesn’t protest or push her back. 

“...do you want me to stop?” she waits and ignores her first inclination to draw away. 

“No,” he pries his eyes back open.

“Okay,” she smiles in a gentle way not meant to goad. “...would you like me to call you Carrillo? Or Horacio?” 

Or neither, actually. Whatever he likes. 

“Both are my name ...Horacio is fine,” he decides after a slow breath. “And is Lucia your actual name.” 

Tisk tisk. 

“It’s how I introduce myself”

He inclines his head but doesn’t look surprised.

“Does that bother you?” 

“...everyone has nicknames,” he allows.

That’s a lenient framing of why she has a pseudonym, but it’s also telling. 

“Alright, Horacio,” she leans away but only to put her drink on the end table, his hand sliding off of her neck and through her hair as she does. “...would you like to finish that?” she nods at his. 

He throws it back, and she removes it from his hand as soon as he does. Sets it aside and then moves into his lap all in a fluid movement. 

“I …” his hands come naturally to her legs once they bracket around his. 

“Hmm?” she welcomes his thoughts and slowly smooths her hands up his arms. 

They’re strong and she can’t help but to squeeze over the muscles she finds. 

“I’m not sure I can have sex with you...yet,” he adds in an unsure way. 

“That’s fine. Like I said ...we don’t need to,” she hopes her face reads as earnest as she feels. “Or we can. But there’s other things we can do besides sex,” she evokes those college days he’d been skimming through moments ago. 

He’s nodding quickly. 

“Yeah?” she massages her fingers into his neck and scoots closer, widening her legs to accommodate. 

“Yeah,” he answers and his hands are beginning to help reign her in closer; his face is tilting in towards hers. 

So she meets him. Presses her lips to his and curls her arms around his shoulders to pull herself close. Flush to his front, now.

_This_ he’s not tentative about. Not now that she’s there. 

His mouth opens willingly to her and his tongue searches hers out. His hands snake straight around her and pull her down hard against him. His hips grind upward. He groans into her mouth and repeats the action. 

He’s giving a lot away for someone who’s been wound so tight tonight. 

But she matches it. Is pliant to him but searches with her own hands and grabs, massages, scratches. 

“I…” he pulls his mouth from hers and pants uneven breath, but he doesn’t go on. 

Lucia kisses the corner of his mouth. Then licks and nips at his bottom lip while he tries to decide what he needs to decide.

“What do you want?” she entices in a promising whisper. 

She leans in to kiss him but one of his hands comes to fist in her hair and pull her up short. Not harsh, but there’s also no missing him.

“I can’t kiss you,” he announces. 

“Alright,” she blinks and leans back to give him space and to release the pressure she’s not sure he knows he’s still exerting on her scalp. “Do you want me to sit back?” she darts her eyes towards the cushions she’d abandoned. “Or is touching good?” 

“The rest,” he releases her hair entirely. “The rest is good.” 

He’s trembling a little. She can feel it under and against her. Whether it’s with pleasure or some phantom they’d conjured up, she doesn’t ask. 

The rest is good. 

So she keeps herself nestled close. Returns her hands to massaging his arms. Scratching along his shoulders. Rocks her hips and crawls her fingers into his hair and over his scalp while he makes up his mind. 

Which he eventually does. Grips her hard around one hip to guide her movements. Curls the other under her shoulder and leans forward to bury his face into her collar. Breathes heavy and warm there. Sucks and nips at the skin exposed by her wide neckline. 

Grinding against him in her thin underwear is doing things for her. Pushing warm pleasure through her pelvis and pooling wetness between her legs that it doesn’t seem like they’ll need to use tonight. Still, she lets gasps and moans fall off her lips and is pretty sure she’ll be able to come just like this.Against his clothed erection if that’s what he wants. 

He’s a little quieter than her, stifling whatever he can, but maybe he can get off easily this way, too. If it’s enough.She’s not sure.

“Horacio?” she pants, interrupting their stunted, desperate rhythm. 

He grunts to acknowledge he’d heard his name.

  
“Can I…” she nudges him back enough that he’ll look up. “Can I kiss other skin?” she brushes her hand over his neck and down the ‘V’ of chest exposed in his undone collar. 

“Yes,” he nods fast and straightens up. 

She grins. Maybe this _is_ enough, but he does want more. 

She leans back to give herself room, chuckling when his hands grab at her thighs to ensure she’s not actually _leaving_. She digs her fingers into the bottom of his shirt and starts tugging to untuck it. Glances up to check it’s alright. He nods, and as soon as she has the hem free he strips it up, shakes it off his shoulders, and drops it aside. 

He half-sighs, half-groans when she leans in and attaches her mouth to the hollow of his throat. Pushes a hand into her hair - _lighter this time_ \- as she licks and sucks along his chest.Finds a nipple just to see if he likes it. His other hand stays low on her back. Presses to make sure she continues to move her hips in tandem with his. 

“Fuck,” he does hiss when she sucks and nips onto his nipple. 

She notes it for later, just in case. 

“Hmm,” she answers his vocalization and shifts up quickly to suck at his throat. “Are you good?” she licks up his jaw to his ear. 

“Yes,” his voice is hoarse and complete sin. 

It goes straight to her core. Wants to spur her on. Yet she also wants this to _be enough_ for him.

“Are you?” she checks again and presses her weight down heavily. 

He chokes on a groan when he attempts to answer. 

“Do you want me to take care of you?” she wiggles her weight against him and reaches her fingers for his belt. 

She envelops his earlobe in her mouth and sucks lightly. _Pointedly_. 

He grunts and his hips stutter. She wonders for a moment if that’s it. 

“Yes,” he hand drops onto hers when she starts to loosen her hold on his buckle. 

“Alright,” she grins even though it means moving her core off of him. “I’ve got you...”

She slithers backwards off of his lap, and he widens his legs to make room for her to kneel between them. He cooperates easily when undoes his belt and his fly and begins to shimmy everything out of her way.    
  


The noise he makes is guttural when she gets her mouth onto his dick. Sucks wet heat around the thick length of him. His fingers clench against his own thighs, then slap onto the cushions to crush the edges in his grip instead. She watches through hooded eyes as he tries to arrange himself. Twitches and grunts and shifts where he sits. Clearly in the throws of enjoying himself... but still tense

“Relax,” she coos, stroking him with her hand so she can lick a kiss onto his inner thigh. 

He grunts. Stares down at her along his nose to meet her eye. She scrapes her teeth over the tender flesh of his leg just to see what he’ll do. He grunts again and twitches but little more. 

Very much in control of his body. 

“Can I touch myself?” she appeals to his thoughts instead. 

“Ngh,” he rests his eyes. _Score_. “Fuck. Yes.”

She drags a hand down his leg to make a show of reaching down into her underwear even though he cant see. Pushes fresh pressure onto her clit for relief and wraps her lips around him again so he can feel any gasp or groan from her as they tremble out of her throat. 

It’s a nice rhythm. Rocking against her own fingers and holding him with her other hand while she bobs her head and plays with the weight of him on her tongue. 

“Oh...shit…” he gets a little vocal again, so she sucks harder and presses forward. 

Takes him deeper. 

_Too_ deep once he snaps his hips forward with another curse. Her body clenches and she gags despite her best efforts. 

“Sorry,” he cards his fingers through her hair to convey the message. “Sorry…” 

Lucia sits back. Wipes her chin so her smile is clear. 

“Don’t be … ...you can do it however you want…” she guides his wide mitt through her hair to the back of her head to give him a hint. “If you want…” 

“Yeah?”

She smiles again and nods. Twists to kiss the inside of his forearm and then envelops her mouth around him once more. Swirls her tongue around his head and then takes him deep again in case he doesn’t believe her. Bounces him against the back of her throat.Hopes he gets the picture but lets him do the deciding and pulls back to suckle at his bulbous head.

But as she reels back, his fingers fist in her hair and his knuckles shove some pressure against her head to keep her where she is.Her lips twitch in a smile she can’t complete while her mouth is stretched around him. She hums her approval so he can at least feel that. 

Then she relaxes and lets him guide her head in shallow movements to meet the quick rolling of his hips. 

“Oh…” his whole body is heaving with his heavy breaths. “That sounds so…” 

Whatever he thinks of the wet sounds of him fucking into her throat, he never actually gets it out. But Lucia opens up as much as she can so he can take it all in.Relaxes.Breathes through her nose.Moans again so he feels it. Digs her fingers firmly into the thick flesh of his leg.

“Ah,” his hips thrust up further off of the couch and his second hand finally comes up off of the couch to squeeze her shoulder. “I--”

_Yeah_. She hardly needs the heads-up. She can feel it coming. She starts taking some control of her movements again so that he doesn’t have to

“I-” he attempts to warn her again, and she hollows her cheeks so she can take him down during the last few shaking jerks of his hips. 

He is slumped lethargic against the back of the couch when she sits up. His eyes are closed.His hands resting light on his thighs. 

He does finally look relaxed. 

Lucia enjoys the sight with a small smile and wipes up the corners of her mouth while she takes him in from head to toe. Then she pushes herself off of numbed knees and crawls back into his lap. This lifts his eyes back open, but he just watches in lazy fashion while she curls forward to mouth at his neck again. To suck at his collar bone. 

“Did you…?”

“Did I what?” she murmurs before using a light scrape of her teeth. 

“Did you finish? While you were down there…” 

“Oh”

This is where she lies if she needs to.Always easily; she never hesitates. And yet her lips freeze because she can sense this man - _who asks questions and has watched everything so closely_ \- knows lies. Maybe even sultry ones. 

“Would you like me to?” she offers instead. 

His sharp eyes alight and he nods.

“Hmmm,” she sits back. “And should I do that right here? So you can feel,” she tightens her knees around him. “Or lay back,” she glances to the other side of the couch, “and you can watch?” 

“Here” his hands circle around to her ass.

“Yeah?” Lucia’s pressing flush against him.. “ _Right_ here?” 

He’s nodding again.

“I can do that…” 

She removes one of her hands from his shoulder and brings it towards his face. Presses two fingers against his lip. Wonders if he’ll do it.Is curious how much he’ll help her out. 

He does part his lips, but he bites her fingers before they go too far. Merely traces the pads of her fingers with the tip of his tongue before he pulls her hand back and presses it towards her lips instead. She sucks her fingers all the way into her own mouth, smirking at him all the while. His eyes are intense as ever while she does so, and he doesn’t release her palm but guides her hand away from her mouth and down the front of her panties.

Then there’s nothing to do but what he’s requested. 

She starts working herself off on her fingers, sighing and letting her eyes fall closed as the pleasure she’d abandoned earlier unfurls upward into her abdomen. 

One of Horacio’s arms pushes its way up her back and squeezes her closer. The other, to her surprise, pulls down on her neckline to expose a breast and palm it. His fingers are a calloused juxtaposition to the light way he’s grabbing her. Her eyes fly back open to watch him explore. 

He’s watching himself, too. 

With the hand that _isn’t_ masturbating herself, Lucia covers his hand and presses it tighter. Arches her chest up toward him. He glances her way in answer to this boldness, but he doesn’t hesitate further. Takes over and squeezes more roughly.Absolutely flattens her against him. Digs his fingers into the curve of her ass. 

“Oh….” 

She’s not going to have to fake it. She can feel it. The heat pooling wet between her legs.The light feeling fluttering up her chest. Making her heart race. 

“Shit…” Lucia’s eyes open in surprise again when she feels the man’s tongue slick up along her sternum. 

Then he twists his head and he nips at the side of her breast.When he bites again, _harder_ , her fingers falter.Then frantically press a few more hard circles over her clit until she whines and shudders out an orgasm there in his lap. 

“Ah. Shit…” she sighs one last, long time and pulls her hand away. 

“Mmhmm,” he agrees with the sentiment and pulls her down hard against him, shivering as he does so. 

He’s breathing hard like he’s just come again. Maybe he _wants_ to come again. Maybe he’s _ready_ to…

But he doesn’t make a move for it. Just rests his forehead on her shoulder and starts to breathe purposefully deep- _in and out_ \- to relax. Lucia cards her fingers through his hair. Tugs lightly whenever she reaches the ends of his locks. Not to pull away.Just to feel.Just to rest and sit there a little longer to enjoy feeling his skin against hers. 

When they’re both breathing easy and even, she leans back and cups his chin to sit him up, too. 

“You good?” there’s time to recover if he’s not. 

But he nods. 

“...need another drink?” 

“No,” he settles back.

“....cigarette?” 

“... _that_ I’ll take,” he elects. 

She climbs off of his lap to finger a cigarette out of the pack sitting on the end table and fetches a lighter from the drawer. When she sits herself next to him again she places the cigarette directly between his lips to light it for him. He hollows his cheeks for a long, slow drag and then finally raises a hand to pull it way and exhale. 

“You don’t smoke?” he raises a brow, though his gaze is on her breast which is still haphazardly exposed. 

“Only sometimes,” she rights her top with a small flick and grins at him. 

“Ah. Me too,” he inhales slow again and then offers it out to Lucia while he exhales again. 

Lucia chuckles and ducks to suck a drag while he continues to hold it. Her smile widens when he smirks a little and watches her lips while she exhales. 

They finish the cigarette this way, lounging side-by-side and without a word. When it’s burnt low Lucia takes it to the only ashtray that’s over by the bed. After stubbing it out, she turns to find Horacio on his feet and hiking his pants up over his hips. 

“So ...how does this work? What do I owe?” he checks once he grabs up his shirt and shakes it right-side-out. 

“I thought your friend was paying?” she reminds him this one is technically a freebie . 

No,” he sakes his head and shrugs his polo back on. “I can pay.”

”I’m not saying you _can’t_ ”

He pauses in the act of tucking his shirt in. Pins her with a stare.

“...you don’t have to pacify me. I know how to have a civil conversation.” 

“Right,” she’s the one to dart her gaze away this time. Down and then back. “Sorry”

“That’s alright,” he assures her now and does up his pants and belt before eyeing her expectantly once more. 

“Tell you what,” she meets him halfway. “Pay me your best guess.I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” she adds. “I’ll split what you pay with Bianca...a thank you for introducing us. Huh?” 

He doesn’t look entirely satisfied with this, but maybe he likes to be thrifty because he stays mum and is flipping open his wallet a moment later. 

Lucia fans out and counts the bills that he hands over and then folds them and tucks them into the hip band of her underwear. He doesn’t ask where the amount stands compared to what he actually owes, and she doesn’t bothering sharing. 

She has a feeling he won’t be back. 

“Thank you,” Horacio adds after a beat or two of lingering quiet while they continue to stand before each other. 

“Mmhmm,” she walks him to the door so she can unlatch it and swing it open. “Do you want company at the bar?” she offers but thinks she knows the answer. 

He does look like he considers it but eventually grimaces his face into a “no.” 

“I can wait out  Peña ”

“Then have a good night”

“And you”

Lucia watches him disappear down the hallway, back still strong and shoulders still straight, before clicking the door shut with a lasting grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more to come?
> 
> There are ghosts of ideas in my head but I have no idea if/when/how those will ever get out.


End file.
